kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
KK Mods in a Nutshell Part 9
That's right, this time it didn't take three weeks for the next part to come out. When we last left off, we found out CC was innocent and Drew went evil, and know they need to figure out how to get 1.3 million people out of danger. PLEASE READ: I know this may seem like a confusing and boring chapter, but the only reason its like that is because I am currently trying to build up the plot. Trust me, it will get better, I'm just setting up everything so it feels more action packed. Expect more to be added to this chapter as well. (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ---Gawain) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ *The KK Mods walk downtown* KK Mod #5: Guys, Gawain is back KK Mod #11: OH COME ON Gawain: 'MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN WITH THE KK MO-' *CC throws Gawain at Lehcar* Lehcar: Let me guess, he made another bad pun CC: Yeah, he did Lehcar: Gawain no one thinks that your funny Gawain: ;-; *Sad music* Alivor: What's going on here Lehcar: Gawain keeps making bad puns Alivor: Doesn't he always do that Lehcar: Yep he does Gawain: This is so sad ALEXA PLAY DESPACITO Lehcar: GAWAIN STOP Sad music: YOU RUINED MY MUSIC also how am I talking Gawain: Fine *The KK Mods walk away* Gawain: Welp, I'm sure nothing could possibly get any wor- *Lehcar puts tape on Gawain's mouth* Lehcar: Gawain, I'm sorry, but you keep saying it. I have to block what you are saying. Alivor: Yeah Gawain, each time you say that something happens Gawain: ;-; CC: Ok, the building is this way. *They walk down a street, to a tall building* KK Mod #13: ...Um, this is the Goverment building of Kartville. CC: Yeah, and that's where K is. KK Mod #13: Oh. KK Mod #2: Well, what do we do? CC: We get K to start an evacation. KK Mod #5: But...how? CC: K can send an emergency alert through radios, TVs, Phones, Tablets, Computers, Smartphones, Cell phones, Smart watches, Car radios, everything you can think of. KK Mod #5: Nice. CC: She can even make 80,000+ air raid sirens go off KK Mod #12: How the heck does this city have more than 80,000 air raid- *Suddenly, 200 people run out of the goverment building running and screaming* Person #5: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Person #60: OMG WHAT IS HAPPENING Person #7: I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE CC: What the.. KK Mod #3: What was that about? CC: Who knows... *Silence* KK Mod #5: ...Shouldn't we be worried about why they ran out of the building panicking? CC: Eh, I'm sure its fine... KK Mod #5: ...Ok then. KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm sure KK Mod #11: Are you sure CC: Yes I'm-Ok that's enough. I really am sure KK Mod #11: Ok then CC: Lets go inside the building, I guess. *They go inside* KK Mod #9: So, which floor to we go to? KK Mod #7: I don't know CC: Floor 100. *They go up the stairs* KK Mod #3: WHY ARE WE GOING UP USING THE STAIRS CC: Because that's the only way to get up there. KK Mod #7: Ugh... KK Mod #11: The real question is who the heck thought it was a good idea to have no elevators in the building KK Mod #7: Well, its Kart Kingdom, who knows what will happ- KK Mod #11: OH WOW THANKS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS I WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED THAT KART KINGDOM IS RANDOM KK Mod #7: YOU ASKED A QUESTION AND I ANSWERED IT KK Mod #11: THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER I WAS LOOKING FOR KK Mod #2: GUYS I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING I WILL LEAVE KK Mod #11: OH NO WHATEVER WILL WE DO NOW THAT YOUR LEAVING!?!? KK Mod #2: HEY IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE BEEN IN A PRISON CELL KK Mod #14: STOP SHOUTING KK Mod #2: YOU ARE SHOUTING AS WELL KK Mod #14: HEY THANKS FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS KK Mod #11: KK MOD #9 WHAT ARE YOU DOING KK Mod #9: Eating popcorn while you all fight CC: *Sigh*, this will take a while... *30 minutes later* CC: Ok, we are here. KK Mod #5: *Wheeze* This better have been worth it... *They go down a hall, to a room with the word "K" on it* CC: We are here. *CC grabs a key, and unlocks the door* CC: Hey K, we need you to- *K is tied up to the wall* K: Hey... *CC gasps* CC: WH-WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!? K: Ask the crazy guy ???: Well, who do we have here... *??? reveals themself* Drew: Well CC, we meet again... CC: WHAT!?!?!?! K: OH MY GOD DREW IS THIS A JOKE Drew: It isn't at ALL. K: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?!?! Drew: I'm not going to tell YOU. KK Mod #5: Well, that explains the crowd of panicking people... Drew: Well, now that your here... *The door behind CC and the KK mods shuts closed* Drew: Time for you to join my side... K: DREW PLEASE NO Drew: STOP TALKING *Drew puts strong tape on K's mouth* KK Mod #3: HELP! KK Mod #7: DREW, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Drew: THERE IS NO WAY TO GET OUT. STOP TRYING TO OPEN THE DOOR. *KK Mod #11 screams* Drew: I got everyone I need... *Drew opens a door, where Gus, Dot, Dash, Dee, Del, Harley, Abby, Armstrong, Princess Wonderful, Ace, Aurora, Chaz, Daisy, Daze, Diesel, Fang, Four, Flash, Frostbite, Jane, Janey, Lucky, Lucy, Maxine, Phantom, Pierre, Pinewood, Pops, Ram, Titan, Violet, Goldie, The Kid, The Gent, Sour Sue, Slide, Squawks, and Greg are tied up* Aurora: Please...can we go home? Slide: I WANT TO GO HOME AND LISTEN TO THE CHA CHA SLIDE Aurora: That's all you ever listen to Slide: I DON'T CARE Greg: I need to continue selling cars... Drew: NO. YOU STAY THERE. CC: DREW! WHAT ARE YOU THINK- *Drew grabs CC, ties her up, and throws her right by The Gent and Sour Sue.* Diesel: Drew, what happened to you? Why are you capturing everyone for no reason? Drew: I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU Diesel: Geez, you don't need to shout.. Drew: Ugh, whatever. Now.. for the KK Mods...where shall I put you... KK Mod #7: I need to figure out a way to get us all out of here... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part 10 coming soon. Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8